The present invention relates to a draft-roller for fibers which is used in a ring spinning frame, a roving frame, a drawing frame, a covering spinning frame and a draw-texturing machine.
For example, in a ring spinning frame, a roving frame, a drawing frame, a covering spinning frame and a draw-texturing machine, a draft-roller in which a rubber roller is used as the top roller set on a metal roller as the bottom roller has been widely used in the process of preparing fibers by draft-twisting cotton sliver, roving or filament to make a fiber bundle into yarn.
A relatively soft rubber material is used as the rubber roller to keep the fiber bundle surely and to get exact draft. Therefore, the surface of the rubber roller is worn severely and it is required to exchange the roller once per several months in consideration of the high speed of preparation and the quality, such as uniformity, of the yarn product.
Here, as such a draft-roller, it is important that the fiber bundles are held surely between the top rubber roller and the bottom metal roller and the abrasion of the rubber surface due to passage of fibers is made minimum as far as possible.
The object of the present invention is to improve the draft-roller for fibers which comprises such a rubber roller to achieve superior holding of a fiber bundle and abrasion resistance of the rubber surface.